Knowing Her
by Rissa-ri
Summary: Tenten after realizing that she is sick of everyone trying to set her up, gets her own boyfriend. This is what happens when Neji figures out why it's bothering him so much.
1. Oh, Neji

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not, nor will it ever be, mine. If it was Sasuke would be home already and Nejiten would be canon.**

"Come on, wooing her with pecan chocolate?" Neji said, working himself up into a mild frenzy. "Tenten hates pecans! I mean, who would like them? They taste disgusting! He doesn't know anything about her! He probably doesn't even know that her favorite color is sterling blue either, or that she likes lilies the best, that she prefers the ocean to running water, or that she puts chocolate sprinkles on every flavor of ice-cream except for strawberry, and how she can't sleep and needs to cuddle when there's thunder because of a certain accident that occurred when she was four and a half that made her afraid of it!" he finished off all in one breath, panting slightly.

"Do you understand that you love her yet?", Lee said petulantly."Or should I repeat what you just said again?"

"Well, damn. I'm in love with Tennie. And she's not talking to me cause I was such a jerk. Dammit, do you know where she is, Lee? I need to apologize, and then try to manipulate her into breaking it off with that jerk of a boyfriend."

"She's at the training grounds. Attacking a picture of your face. Be careful. But seriously go talk to her."

Neji started running. Halfway there, he realized how **stupid** he was to not realize that he loved her sooner. Three-quarters of the way there, he decided that he was such a jerk that he needed a peace offering because of his way of expressing emotions. When he got to his training grounds, he stopped and looked at the woman who had stolen his heart with her carefree laugh and twinkling eyes.

"Tennie?"

"Shut up, Sano. You know that Neji is the only one who's allowed to call me 'Tennie'. I just don't think that-" Tenten had fully turned around and instead of seeing Sano like she had expected she saw Neji himself.

"What don't you think, Tennie?"

"Why should I tell you Neji? Last time I checked, you were acting like we were 13 again. Do I need to get Naruto to kick your ass?"

"Heh...too late. Lee did."

"Good ole' Lee, gotta love him."

"Now, my dear Tenten, what don't you think?"

"I", Tenten took a steadying breath, "I just don't think this whole boyfriend thing was a good idea... Everyone's mad at me for not choosing someone in town. Sad thing is I would have loved to do that...and I knew just who I wanted to date too! But guess what? He acted like a major jerk for a week!

"Well, that's surprising considering a week ago Lee and I beat Kankuro until he was unconscious because he thought he had a chance with you."

"Kan-kun? Oh, that was a joke. I asked him to do that so I could see what happens to the boys who do show interest. And he's from Suna. And thank you for ignoring the 'he was jerk for a week'. Stupid jerk of the week."

"You mean, we beat up Kankuro for nothing?"

"No, I mean Kankuro offered to get beat up for nothing."

"He offered?"

"Well, yea. But it doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't like me like that. I swear. Not that you should care."

"So if I said that I liked you like that, what would you say?"

"Like what, Neji?"

"Like a...Like in an I'm going to die if you don't say you'll be my girlfriend I love you kinda feeling."

"Did you just say you would die for me?"

"Really? That's the part of the statement you chose to comment on? Really?"

"Yeah...why?", she said with a smug grin," Do you really want to comment on the second part of that statement with your actions from the past week on the table?"

"No...I suppose I don't, do I? So how long will I be groveling then?"

"I don't know yet. See you in a few weeks!"

Neji watched as the woman he loved ran away from him at full speed.

"Shit."

**A/n:** This is my first fanfiction that I've actually had the guts to post. Please be nice! Reviews make me happy.


	2. Being Stupid

I'm so stupid…

Flashbacks are like _this…_

"I'm so screwed…"

_**The Beginning of the Week**_

_It was a sunny day, one of the days that no one could stay inside for. The Konoha 12 had all decided to hang out at the mixed hot springs together. While the girls were still getting dressed, the boys waited in an extra large spring, for the better third of their teams. Kiba and Naruto had decided to terrorize the girls, meaning Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata, into coming to the spring faster, while the boys they had left started talking. _

"_So Shikamaru, how's Temari?", Neji asked to jumpstart the conversation._

"_She's still a drag and troublesome…I'm dealing with it."_

"_Yeah, don't you just hate girls like that? Why can't they just leave us alone? I mean, really, it's not like we need them, or anything."_

"_Dude, what are you talking about? You don't have to deal with anything! Tenten's an angel! Or in Shikamaru language, less troublesome than every other girl alive, and you just let her continue to be your best friend when everyone we know, Hiashi included, thinks that you would be perfect for each other! Plus, you love her!", Sasuke said, annoyed at the elephant in the proverbial room._

"_I don't love Tenten. How could I? She's ugly, she dresses like a boy, and I see her like one. A boy, that is. She's my best friend. I will always protect her and make sure that she's taken care of though, because we all know that she will never get a boyfriend, unless it's out of pity. But, I will never ever LOVE Tenten."_

"_Well, Ino, I told you so. Guess this __**is **__what all the men of Konoha think of me. And just when I denied moving to Sand. I'm-I'm gonna go. Walk me home, Shika?" Tenten had snuck up to the boys. She heard everything that Neji had said, and while she didn't trust anyone else in the springs, Shikamaru looked so shocked at what Neji had said that she knew that she could trust him._

_The girls had stayed...they had stayed and were planning out their revenge. Within seconds, Neji was being clawed, scratched, punched, punched with chakra, kicked, and all out attacked by some of the most powerful kunoichi that had ever graced the Hidden Leaf. Seconds after that, the boys started prying the girls off of him. _

_"HEY! WE KNOW YOU HATE HIM RIGHT NOW- AND FOR GOOD REASON- BUT WE KINDA NEED HIM ALIVE, SO YOU COULD YOU STOP!" Naruto screeched._

_"GET OFF! GET! AKAMARU, STOP HELPING HINATA!" Kiba yelled._

_"So", Shikamaru stated as he started walking, "do you want to help them attack, or should we buy ice cream on the way home?"_

_"It depends. Are you willing to do me a HUGE favor to make Neji see the light?" Tenten replied._

_"What light?"_

_"Well, he's quite obviously in love with me, and I'm quite obviously in love with him, but that paragraph of hurt back there was too much to ignore and therefore, he has some hurt coming to him. So are you going to help or not?"_

_"Well...duh."_

Offense Number 1: Sunday.

Revenge: In Progress.


End file.
